Idiota
by NekoNata
Summary: Pese a las apariencias, Rider no es tan idiota como parece. Y menos cuando se trata de su Master.


_Este fic va dedicado a una personita a la que yo quiero mucho, que no está registrada en la página pero bien podría estarlo. Ella hace los añitos en unos días, y oye, tengo que agradecerle que me aguante, que me cuide, que me mime... y que esté conmigo, después de todo. Y aunque esté triste estos días por los últimos capítulos de Fate/Zero, quería hacerle un regalito al respecto. No es con afán de hacerte sufrir, preciosa, es solo porque quería terminar esto para ti. Así que no me llores. La otra cosilla intentaré terminarla para el día de tu cumple._

_Fate/Zero pertenece a Type-Moon, así que todo lo que yo pueda escribir al respecto no le llega ni a la suela del zapato, además de que por mucho que quiera, nada es mío. Si lo fuera... nada de lo que va a pasar en el anime pasaría._

* * *

Era un idiota, simplemente idiota, como en numerosas ocasiones se encargaba de recordarle. Un Servant idiota que se había mofado de él por su reducida altura. ¿Cómo no iba a parecer bajito frente a aquel hombre que de sobra sobrepasaba los dos metros de altura? Así que, aun siendo su Master, no había podido imponerse y doblegar la voluntad del tremendamente idiota Rey de los Conquistadores en ningún momento. Más bien al contrario.

No olvidaría nunca la gran bofetada (bueno, más bien había parecido un simple y suave gesto de quien aparta a un molesto insecto) que Rider le había propinado cuando él le había confesado cuál era su razón para conseguir el Santo Grial. ¿Acaso merecía aquel trato? Precisamente a eso se refería cuando decía que su mayor deseo era que esos magos snobs con los que debía relacionarse a diario, y en concreto con su profesor Kayneth Archibald El Melloi, le respetasen, sin mirarle por encima del hombro solo por no pertenecer a una familia noble. Pero ¿cómo iba a conseguir que ellos le respetasen si ni siquiera su propio Servant lo hacía? Las palabras de Rider le habían confundido, diciéndole que aquel no era un deseo digno del Santo Grial. Sin embargo, esa era su mayor obsesión. Ser respetado, ser reconocido, demostrar su valía pese a no ser un noble. Quería justicia para consigo.

Waver Velvet era ambicioso, y tenía su orgullo, después de todo. Por eso, finalmente decidió no utilizar su Command Seal para doblegar la voluntad de Rider. Al fin y al cabo, solo tenía tres oportunidades para utilizarlo.

Pero simplemente era agotador lidiar con aquel hombre, quien devoraba a puñados paquetes de galletas y patatas fritas en cuestión de segundos, mientras gritaba emocionado viendo documentales de guerra. Conseguía, sin proponérselo, poner de punta los nervios del excitable Waver, quien se sobaba la frente tras un pequeño golpe por parte de su Servant, pero que lo había lanzado con violencia sobre la cama. Se sobrepuso a sus ganas de llorar cuando el enorme hombre le palmeó amistosamente la espalda, postrándolo boca abajo en la cama. Alzó ligeramente la vista, encontrándose con su descomunal dolor de cabeza mirándole con una sonrisa que no supo interpretar. No comprendió del todo las palabras de Iskander, sobre vivir la vida apasionadamente, disfrutando al máximo de la comida, del sueño, el sexo y la guerra. ¿Iba ese viejo rey macedonio a darle lecciones sobre cómo vivir su vida? De cualquier manera, no supo qué contestarle, porque en su vida había experimentado al menos dos de aquellos supuestos placeres.

Tras la muerte de Assasin, pareció que Rider se decidió a ponerse en marcha de una vez, para su regocijo. Lo llevó volando en su carro, haciendo que casi se desmayara a causa del miedo, el vértigo y el mareo. Aquel idiota estaba loco, tremendamente loco. ¿Es que acaso quería matarle? Observaron la lucha entre Lancer y Saber desde un puente colgante, cosa que no pareció achantar a Rider, pero que a su Master aterrorizó por completo. El pelirrojo parecía en su salsa, observando la batalla ensimismado y emocionado, como si reviviese emotivos recuerdos de cuando aún vivía.

Hasta que decidió intervenir.

Y tras irrumpir en la batalla con propuestas absurdas que Waver no entendió del todo, una voz tan conocida como altanera e irritante se dejó escuchar en aquel lugar de las afueras de la ciudad. Para su horror, Kayneth había logrado participar en la guerra, junto con Lancer. Aquel noble británico lo amenazó, tratándolo como a un insecto, prometiéndole enseñarle, como su maestro que era, el más horrible de los dolores. Ni que decir que Waver entró en pánico, sintiendo cómo su estómago se retorcía de terror, su corazón se aceleraba, el sudor humedecía su piel y las lágrimas inundaban sus enormes ojos verdes. Sin embargo, el miedo comenzó a desaparecer cuando sintió una enorme y cálida mano posándose y estrechando con cuidado y afecto su espalda. Iskander le sonrió, tranquilizándole. El rey de Macedonia alzó la voz, llamando cobarde al mago que se escondía en las sombras, asegurándole que nunca se habría manifestado para un mago como él. Afirmando que el chaval que estaba a punto de perder los nervios a su lado era mucho más digno que su maestro en Gran Bretaña. En el futuro, el pequeño mago se preguntaría quién de los dos, Kayneth o Iskander, había sido un mejor maestro para él. Y para su orgullo, vergüenza y tristeza, la respuesta se obviaría en pocos segundos.

No pasaron muchos días hasta que se les dio un aviso a los participantes de la Guerra. Una tregua. El motivo, la necesidad de eliminar a Caster y a su Master, quien era un secuestrador y asesino en serie, sobre todo de niños y mujeres. Debían encontrar su guarida y matarlos, para evitar víctimas inocentes, y porque aquel sádico Master se había saltado las reglas de la Guerra. Nadie sabía quién era, puesto que al parecer, no era un mago, al menos no un mago reconocido como tal.

Mediante unos procedimientos sencillos, Waver descubrió dónde se encontraba la guarida, y para su sorpresa, Rider lo alabó (sacándole un poco los colores), y después decidió ponerse en marcha al instante.

Entraron en aquella apestosa guarida con rapidez, destrozando monstruos con facilidad. Más bien, el mago se acercaba a su Servant, asustado, mientras éste conducía a toda pastilla su carro, atropellando, aplastando y descuartizando a aquellos monstruos con facilidad. Waver supo, para su inquietud, que aquellos seres eran sin duda fruto de alguna invocación de magia negra.

La guarida estaba oscura, y olía realmente mal, como a podrido. El mago comenzó a preparar bengalas, pero la advertencia de Iskander lo detuvo.

― Yo que tú no haría eso... chico.

Lo ignoró, como de costumbre, aún reconociendo el timbre de dolor que su Servant había utilizado. Cuando la luz iluminó la cueva, en un principio no vio nada raro. De pronto, un líquido cálido manchó su mejilla. Había caído de arriba. Lo rozó con las yemas de los dedos, intentando distinguir qué era. Sus ojos verdes se desorbitaron, y su rostro perdió todo el color. Sangre. Sangre fresca. Sangre fresca que caía del techo.

Casi instintivamente, miró a su alrededor. Cayó al suelo de rodillas ante la grotesca visión, revolviéndose su estómago en un instante. No quiso mirarlo con más detenimiento. Los trozos de carne en mitad de charcos de sangre inundaban la cueva. Rostros desfigurados, infantiles, casi irreconocibles, con muecas de terror en sus inocentes rasgos. Ropa rasgada y ensangrentada por todas partes. Los ojos muertos de una mujer abiertos de par en par, mientras el brillo de las lágrimas, casi secas, iluminaba sus mejillas. El olor a muerte, a podredumbre.

Waver comenzó a llorar, temblando violentamente. Él nunca había visto nada semejante. Había pasado su vida entre libros, nunca había saboreado un ápice de la amargura y crueldad del mundo en el que vivía. Aquello había sido demasiado repentino. Una arcada le sacudió por completo, haciéndole vomitar al instante. Rider permaneció en silencio unos segundos, impertérrito, con una entereza impropia dada la situación. Waver no lo comprendía. Pero igualmente, le daba muchísima rabia que, mientras su Servant mantenía la compostura, él, quien debía mostrarse firme y autoritario, se derrumbaba de forma tan patética.

―Te dije que no lo hicieras.

―C-cállate... idiota.

Estaba distraído. Pero realmente, era lógico, dadas las circunstancias. Fue por eso por lo que ni se percató de la presencia de los Assasins, por lo que Rider tuvo que salvarle de una muerte segura. Habiéndose escondido de nuevo los Assasins entre las sombras, y asegurándose el gigantesco rey de que su Master estaba junto a él, a una distancia segura, ambos salieron rápidamente de allí, atropellando más monstruos con el carro, entre sonidos de carne siendo descuartizada y gritos tan agudos como bestiales.

Las siguientes noches, Waver no durmió bien. Apenas consiguió conciliar el sueño durante un par de horas. A la tercera noche, por fin, se rindió al agotamiento y a la comodidad del colchón. Rider estaba tumbado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados. Sabía que no estaba dormido, pero su respiración sonaba relajada. Waver se durmió maldiciéndolo, por su fuerza, por su entereza, por su carisma, admirándolo en el fondo pero sin que el pensamiento llegara a cruzar su cabeza. Pese a todo, Waver Velvet era demasiado orgulloso para su propio bien.

Cerró los ojos, rindiéndose al sueño. Pero la pesadilla no tardó en llegar.

De nuevo pudo ver los cadáveres de los niños y las mujeres. Unas deportivas ensangrentadas, el techo lleno de vísceras, las lágrimas sobre las femeninas mejillas. Y una sensación de mareo, de agobio. De dolor. El horror repitiéndose en su propia carne. No pudo evitar llorar, gritar. Se preguntó el por qué de todo aquello, de tanta sangre, tanta muerte. Qué habían hecho aquellas personas para ser asesinadas de esa forma. Qué clase de mentes podrían haber realizado tal barbaridad. Waver Velvet, quien buscaba la justicia para sí mismo, no podía simplemente mirar hacia otro lado en una situación así.

Despertó, sintiendo la almohada húmeda. Siguió llorando, aferrándose a las sábanas e intentando ahogar sus gimoteos en la almohada. Escuchó a Rider moverse, y su sangre se heló por un momento. No quería que se burlara de nuevo por su debilidad. No lo soportaría. Así que intentó guardar silencio, hacerse el dormido.

― Escucho tu respiración, chico. Sé que estás despierto.

El muchacho no respondió, apretando los párpados, sintiendo cómo más lágrimas escapaban a través de ellos. Tembló al sentir la cama hundirse. Esperó las burlas pacientemente, pero nunca llegaron. Rider extendió su enorme mano hacia él, haciéndole retraerse, esperando un golpe que nunca llegó. En lugar de eso, una caricia, cálida, delicada. El enorme pelirrojo estrechó con cuidado el hombro del anonadado chico, de forma reconfortante, como en un intento de consolarle.

― Es lógico que estés así, muchacho. Si no hubieras reaccionado como lo hiciste, tendría más motivos para preocuparme.

Eso ya se lo había dicho antes, pero no justificaba su debilidad. O, mejor dicho, su supuesta debilidad. Pese a todo, el chico nunca sabría con certeza lo fuerte que su Servant le consideraba, pese a ser físicamente debilucho, asustadizo e inseguro. Dicen que hay que ser fuerte para mantenerse firme ante la adversidad, pero también es necesario tener valor para derramar las lágrimas que uno necesita liberar, delante de otros.

Waver se volteó, temblando, recibiendo solo una sonrisa por parte del antiguo rey de Macedonia. Su mirada tenía un brillo especial aun en la penumbra, y el chico se preguntó el porqué de la actitud de su Servant. Pese a ser joven, era muy inteligente, pero las personas como Iskander se le escapaban. Demasiado instinto para tan poca racionalidad. Demasiado ego para tratarse de un hombre muerto desde hacía más de veinte siglos. Demasiada pasión, demasiada fuerza. Y él no podía hacer sino aceptarlo con la cabeza gacha, porque él era débil, callado, racional y excesivamente concienciado.

― No seas condescendiente conmigo, idiota.

Rider solo anchó su sonrisa, tumbándose a su lado. Waver intentó apartarse, pero su Servant lo rodeó con uno de sus enormes brazos, tanto para darle a entender que le apoyaría y le protegería como para evitar caerse de la cama, demasiado pequeña para ambos. Para él era un gesto normal, una muestra de cariño, de compañerismo. Para su Master, sin embargo, era mucho más. Era algo demasiado íntimo para su gusto, y para todo aquello que consideraba correcto según su cultura, la británica. Con la televisión apagada y la noche reinando, la habitación estaba en el más absoluto silencio. O casi. Lo único que podía escucharse era la respiración de ambos, la de Rider relajada y profunda y la de Waver nerviosa pero suave. Iskander acariciaba distraídamente la nuca de su Master, con la calidez propia de un macedonio de su época. El chico, por su parte, tenía su rostro enterrado en el pecho del enorme hombre, sintiendo sus blancas mejillas cada vez más rojas. Nunca había estado así de cerca de nadie. Además, el que su Servant estuviese ataviado únicamente con una camiseta y unos calzoncillos no ayudaba demasiado a tranquilizarlo.

― Relájate, muchacho. Te hace falta descansar.

El aludido cerró los ojos, sintiéndose culpable porque incluso su Servant tenía que preocuparse por él. Él quería demostrar que no era ningún niño, que era un mago digno de admirar. Sin embargo, el tener a Rider a su lado solo le hacía darse cuenta de lo verdaderamente dependiente e inútil que era. Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, Iskander le obligó a alzar su rostro, tomándolo con delicadeza de la barbilla, rompiendo por un momento el extraño abrazo.

Waver le miró, confuso, tragando saliva copiosamente mientras sus mejillas enrojecían aún más.

― Deja de colmarte de autocompasión, chico. Mereces más que eso.

Él solo desvió la mirada, visiblemente más callado que de costumbre. Rider apartó la mano de su barbilla y le removió el fino y suave cabello oscuro, afectuosamente, lo que arrancó una mueca de molestia por parte del chico.

― Siéndote sincero... en esta guerra nunca habría aceptado a otro Master que no fueras tú.

Waver lo miró, incrédulo, con sus labios temblando de la impresión.

― ¿Q-qué...?

― Pude ver quién eras cuando me invocaste. Pude ver tu corazón, limpio, noble. Como el de un verdadero guerrero, como debería ser el corazón de un rey ― continuó Iskander con su grave voz, que por un momento mostró un deje de tristeza que su Master no supo interpretar. ― Supe que te ayudaría, que lucharía por ti hasta mi último aliento. No por tu sueño, los sueños pueden equivocarse. Lo hice porque te ganaste mi respeto, y te lo sigues ganando, día a día. Eres más que digno de todo lo que te propongas.

Para el chico británico, no había respeto alguno en las acciones de Rider. Era demasiado independiente, autoritario, y a veces incluso violento. Sin embargo, la verdad llegó a su mente como un haz de luz. Aquello no era algo personal, simplemente era el carácter del antiguo rey de Macedonia. El respeto del que estaba hablando se mostraba en otras acciones, como defenderlo ante las amenazas de Kayneth, alabarlo en sus éxitos, protegerle del ataque de los Assasins y velar su sueño cada noche. Waver se sonrojó aún más si cabía, desviando la mirada, avergonzado. Su Servant se inclinó sobre él, pegando sus frentes en un cálido gesto que no rechazó esta vez. Algo se removió en el pecho del chico, pero no supo el qué ni por qué hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Entonces, simplemente se acurrucó, en un mudo agradecimiento que su orgullo le impedía expresar con palabras.

El mundo es un lugar cruel. Waver lo sabía, pero solo estaba comenzando a experimentar esa crueldad. Hasta no demasiado tiempo después no sabría hasta qué punto podía llegar la dureza de la realidad, capaz de destrozar incluso a los hombres más dignos de llamarse reyes. Waver Velvet era todavía joven e inocente y no se percataba de que incluso el hombre más fuerte del mundo podía venirse abajo, derramando lágrimas a escondidas, en la oscuridad, pensando en los horrores del mundo sabiendo en el fondo que nada podía hacer para cambiar lascosas. Pero sí que sabía algo, después de todo. Sabía que, mientras aquellos milenarios pulmones siguieran respirando de esa forma tan relajada, tan confiada, tendría razones para no sentir miedo. Que mientras aquellos brazos, aquellas manos pudieran protegerle, nada malo podría pasarle.

Ah, la inocencia de la juventud...

― Maldito idiota...

Rider dejó escapar una carcajada. Ambos lo eran. Dos idiotas redomados, tan diferentes como iguales ante la grandeza del mundo. Ante la enormidad de sus aspiraciones.

"La gloria se sitúa más allá del horizonte."

Waver solo lo golpeo sin fuerza en el pecho, recibiendo otra sonrisa afectuosa que no supo aceptar del todo. Finalmente, se dejó mimar, haciéndose el desinteresado mientras Iskander paseaba sus grandes y rudos dedos por su cabello, nuca, cuello, espalda... relajándole de una forma milagrosa. Acabó cediendo ante Morfeo pocos minutos después, sintiendo los cálidos brazos del dios de los sueños, que se confundían con con los de quien para él era el hombre más fuerte del mundo.

E Iskander no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír, mientras acariciaba delicadamente el rostro del durmiente, quien hizo un gesto de molestia y lo insultó de nuevo en sueños. Gracias al calor del otro, ambos consiguieron, por fin, dormir por una noche a derechas en un mundo en un caso nuevo y terrorífico, y en el otro la confirmación de que, en el fondo, las cosas no habían cambiado tanto como pudiera pensarse.

* * *

_Gracias por leer._


End file.
